hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to TRAPPIST-1g
In the alternate universe of Hellcat Squadran, the Mission to TRAPPIST-1g was a mission undertaken by operatives from the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence and Special Operations Command to apprehend Hester Shaw for her overt rule of the TRAPPIST-1 System following the events involving Elexis Sinclaire. Prelude After the tragic events at Oak Island on TRAPPIST-1g, Hester set off to Freeport on TRAPPIST-1e in an attempt to kill well-known criminal boss Antonio Mancini. At the time, a bank heist occurred and Elexis Sinclaire injected Mancini with U4, turning him into a mutant who attacked Colonel John Blade, Tom Natsworthy and Hester herself. After killing the mutant, she discovered a designer drug U4, and, believing it to be originated from SinTEK, she fought her way to SinTEK's main headquarters around the same time as Blade's. Reaching Elexis first, she eventually killed the self-proclaimed Mother Nature of TRAPPIST-1e and escaped before Blade could capture her. Following this incident, Hester made the establishment of her Regime official, standing up to big people in the planets of the TRAPPIST-1 System, and saving as many innocent lives as possible. Its members started to become militarily active, hunting down mob bosses and criminals, as well as forcibly making peace resolutions among worlds. When HardCorps learned that there was something special about Hester, Blade and his team launched a special ops mission and kidnapped one of the officials for interrogation. Later, Hester's belongings were stolen by HardCorps from Oak Island. Hester confronted Blade in HardCorps HQ, where the former attempted to guilt her into stopping her crusade over the death of Elexis. He was also stalling Hester from stopping the analysis of her belongings. Hester conceded that she was unable to kill Blade, but she didn't want to allow the HardCorps leader in a position to do her harm. She then proceeded to injure Blade. Once Hester realized what Blade had done, she attempted to torture Blade as to the location of her belongings. Blade then called Hester a bitch as UGSF Lieutenant Jack Joyce approached Hester, having responded to her attack. He immediately punched Hester's head, sending her to the ground. Jack pummeled Hester repeatedly, bruising her in the process. The day following the attack, Hester then announced to the Regime that Blade and HardCorps had stolen her belongings, and that they are terrorists who would be stopped by any means necessary. At some point, the UGSF Dragoon J2 Leila George, which was patrolling the system for any intruders along with a flight of GeoSwords under Lieutenant Paul Serene, encountered a Shivan vessel. Claire Fontanelli, the ship's commanding officer, sent a transmission to the ship. In response, the Shivans destroyed the George with all hands. Fontanelli managed to send out a distress signal of this encounter, while Serene escaped. The UGSF and GTVA vessels which responded to the signal promptly destroyed the Shivan craft. Hopeless negotiations Hester was called to the UGSF vessel Hannibal by its commanding officer, Admiral Elliot Swann, who was accompanied by Vice Admiral Jack Campbell, Captain Martin Hatch, Lieutenants Paul Serene and Liam Burke, and a delegation of officers from the UGSF and the GTVA. Swann explained that he has come to TRAPPIST-1g as a friend and ambassador, seeking to give advice, which is for her to stop what she was doing. Hester asserted she was just standing up to "big people" but Swann countered that she was controlling them. When Hester insisted the Admiral was one of them, Swann reminded her that he was not with them and Hester agreed before saying that her family was killed by arrogant leaders who refused to act when needed, and that she would not allow that to happen again. After Swann explained the authority of the UGSF and lamented how the hardest choice was sometimes not using that power and insisted the independence of the people of TRAPPIST-1 without interference, Hester was suddenly urged by Tom via her earpiece to ask the question. Hester suddenly asked whether the UGSF and the GTVA allowed SinTEK's actions. Swann's silence was enough of an answer. Enraged at being lectured, Hester called Swann out for dooming her planet and her people. Swann claimed that her family doomed themselves. Hester also claimed that Swann wanted the monsters of the universe to run free, but Swann insisted that they would not let her rule the people of TRAPPIST-1. Infuriated, Hester asked if that was a threat. Swann called it a warning. Paul and Liam tried to calm the two down but Hester ordered Swann to leave her system along with his GTVA forces. Disappointed, Swann complied, and ordered Hester to get off from his own ship. Swann and Campbell conferred to Lieutenant Liam Burke, operative from the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence and Special Operations Command on a mission. Preparing for an encounter Faced with the possibility of a coup occuring from within, Hester decided to confer with one of her closest lieutenants, Laiha Toba. Asked about any assistance from any alien race in their efforts, Laiha, however, told it was too soon for her to know, before wondering whether they would succeed in apprehending the High Councillor. She then requested anyone to accompany her for the next mission and Laiha agreed. The mission Soon, the GTVA recalled all active forces back to Gaia in preparation to intervene with Hester Shaw and her newly-formed regime. SOC operative Liam Burke was ordered by GTVI at the behest of the UGSF to lead a team to TRAPPIST-1g to bring Hester in for trial on Gaia and Beta Aquilae. When Hester and Tom arrived at the south pole, over two dozen SOC operatives landed in front of the them, with Liam peacefully greeting them before telling her that the GTVA Security Council wanted to talk to her in Beta Aquilae. She rejected because she was doing important work and simply refused to leave. Liam told her he had orders to bring her in and that he wanted to do it without trouble. One of Hester's soldiers suddenly asked to know where Lorna Simms was, and Hester demanded to know what they've done with her before unflinchingly watched as a cluster of bombs rained down, completely engulfing the SOC team. Hester thought that the SOC team were finished in one go as Liam survived the blast, before charging toward Hester head on, the rest of his SOC operatives going after Tom and Hester's soldiers. Liam attacked Hester while dropping F-bombs, but she easily used her Chronon abilities to dodge. Hester then started choking Liam, boasting of her Chronon abilities to move faster, and a split-second later Hester fell, letting go of Liam, who then chided Hester for underestimating him before revealing he had tranquilizer darts to incapacitate Hester. Hester could do nothing as her allies were subdued and captured by SOC operatives, and Liam ordered his team to start wrapping things up. When Liam's wife, Emily, asked what they should do with their extra prisoners, Liam decided they would be brought before the war crimes tribunal in Beta Aquilae and Gaia as well. He then contacted the SOC ship, the UGSF-allied vessel Neurotic Velocity, for immediate extraction. However, before the SOC operatives could cart them off to Beta Aquilae, the Shivans and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species arrived, destroying the Neurotic Velocity, and giving Hester a chance to recover as her allies freed themselves. As battle resumed, Emily and her operatives bombarded Hester on all sides and the High Councillor was held by the neck by Liam, but she forced him back with an intense blast of Chronon energy. Before Hester and Liam's battle can intensify, Lorna arrived and intervened, ordering him to stand down. Suddenly, Shivans arrived, and Liam ordered his squad to stop fighting before telling Hester that they gave up and request to leave with their wounded and dead and return to Beta Aquilae. The SOC operatives were captured, and Tom argued with Hester that they must be exterminated less they challenge her rule again. Fox objected this, though when one of the Shivans started to torture Liam and Emily for speaking out, she quickly intervened and warned the Shivans to cease, knowing that if wouldn't kill them, she should at least keep them as prisoners of war. Aftermath This mission provoked the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance, United Galaxy Space Force, Army of Light and Coalition to launch an attack on TRAPPIST-1g. Initially, the battle were in favor of the allied forces when they disabled the [[HRBs Jenny Haniver|HRBs Jenny Haniver]], which was later stolen by Malcolm Betruger. Eventually, Hester herself diverted the Hannibal towards the sun, killing Swann, while her reinforcements arrived along with her Shivan and UIMS forces. Though she failed to destroy the entire fleet, she would attempt to attack the fleet at Alpha Centauri. Again, she failed. The Regime War had begun. Five years later, the Material Defender Alex Warden, responding to a capture of his comrades by Hester's Regime, infiltrated the Detention Complex. He helped Liam and the other inmates to cause a jailbreak, overpowering and killing the guards. The detention complex director contacted security and warned them of Liam and his inmates, forcing Liam to escape before they could arrest him. Category:Battles Category:Inferno Regime-Verse